Passions Unleashed
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Request from Keichanz. Modern AU. Inuyasha and Kagome can't stand one another, and yet so desperately want each other. But it's not until after their mutual friends' wedding when they find themselves alone, hot and bothered, and unleash their passion... Oneshot. Rated M/MA for SHAMELESS SMUT. [COMPLETE]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_**Author's Note: Prompt from Keichanz: ****"I really don't care. You still look hot and I'm trying not to fuck you senseless right now." ****This request has been sitting in my Tumblr inbox for six months, so I'm definitely glad inspiration finally struck me these past few days XD Guys, this is just straight up porn, a whole lot of "hate-fucking," if you will. Hence why the title of this fic sounds straight out of the romance novel section of your local bookstore ^^" **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Passions Unleashed**

Kagome groaned in relief as she freed her blistered, sore feet from the confines of her wear-only-once-in-a-blue-moon heels. She plopped down on her bed, rubbing soothing circles on her soles, while also rolling her shoulders to attempt to loosen up the stiffness. Her half-unzipped dress was already sliding off, so she wiggled the rest down until it rested in a pool of fabric around her waist. Wincing as she stood up once again on her pitiful feet, she kicked off the dress, ripped off the nylons, and stripped herself completely free of her bra and underwear.

Now naked and liberated of constrained clothing, she limped to the bathroom, where she turned on the faucets of her shower. As the hot water steamed up the room, she began to remove her smudged makeup.

What a night.

Her best friend, Sango, got married today to Miroku, the man everyone had been teasing her to marry since high school. After a few months' engagement, with a ton of wedding preparations at hand, at long last the big day arrived. Kagome was the Maid of Honor, and had watched with tears in her eyes, as her best friend married the love of her life.

It was only a coincidence that her gaze happened to connect with Inuyasha's, Miroku's Best Man, when the pastor announced their friends as "husband and wife." A shot of electricity seemed to link them, locking their eyes together, as they temporarily forgot the newlywed couple making out in front of them before being jolted back into reality by the cheering of the crowd.

Coincidence. Right.

Then, why has her heart not calmed down, five hours later?

And why, on God's green earth, did she invite _that_ man to her apartment after the reception?

At first, it was merely practical. Both of them had a little too much to drink (not quite in the intoxicated realm, but definitely somewhere in the buzzed-and-definitely-not-legal-to-drive area), and Kagome's apartment was only a block away from the reception hall. She walked there, so naturally she could walk home. But no way in hell was she going to let Miroku's Best Man die or kill someone on the road because he was stupid enough to go driving, as she previously yelled in said Best Man's (adorable and fluffy) ear.

He didn't appreciate her sentiment as much she had hoped. In fact, dare she believe it, he almost seemed insulted that she cared! The bastard! Excuse her for giving a damn!

.

.

.

She first met Inuyasha shortly after Sango got engaged with Miroku, some months prior, and hated him from the start. Well. Okay. "Hate" was too strong a word; "disliked" or "couldn't get along with" or "finds him annoyingly attractive despite him being an arrogant dickwaffle" were definitely more apt descriptions.

When the men came to pick up the women to go to the engagement party, Sango was still getting ready, so Kagome answered the door. She had already met Miroku, and greeted him warmly, inviting him and his (ridiculously attractive) friend inside. Miroku, eager to see his beloved, after spending weeks away from her due to work and busy schedules, excused himself from the living room and went into Sango's room, "to surprise my darling."

(Shortly afterwards, a startled squeal and the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping flesh resounded behind the closed door. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had the tact to ignore it, both knowing there was nothing to worry about: that was just how that couple behaved.)

Kagome was feeling pretty good about herself, standing alone in her living room with Inuyasha. She was wearing a green cocktail dress (green always suited her, she found), that also accentuated her cleavage without being overwhelming. To top it all off, she wore a bead of pearls on her neck, and cute white heels to match. She felt cute as hell, and dressed as such with a hot guy in the same room was flattering to say the least.

His long silver hair tied back in a sexy ponytail, those telltale dog ears that revealed his half-demon status (and she instantly found them absolutely adorable and wanted to touch them, so badly!), and his overall muscular, lean physique barely concealed underneath that sharp looking red tuxedo... The man was almost too good-looking to be real.

Too bad he completely ruined the moment.

When she tried to make small talk, hoping with her coy movements with her hands and feet, her flirtations would be met (and maybe, hopefully, mold together into something raunchier), he turned to look at her.

His face turned bright red. His face contorted into a frown. He looked almost angry, disgusted, even. Before Kagome could comprehend this bizarre reaction, he said something that only reaffirmed her interpretations: "You're going out, wearing _that?_"

Kagome was not one to allow petty insults to get under her skin. But something about this gorgeous man insulting her favorite dress, insulting her very person, with that judgmental expression, with that awful tone of voice... made something snap inside.

If he was going to be imply that she was slutty wearing a cocktail dress, then by God, she'll be the biggest cock-tease in existence!

She smiled sweetly at him (his stunned look was _so_ worth it), and bent over at the hips to "adjust" her shoes. She positioned herself just right, making sure her cleavage was fully in view, and straightened up in a snap, making sure he was getting a really good look.

When their eyes met again, he was scowling intensely, but there was a layer of discomfort behind his disapproval. She beamed at him and innocently asked what was wrong. He muttered something incoherent, and looked away, before glancing back and saying flatly: "You should wear something else."

Forgetting her plan to play sweet and deadly, Kagome frowned, her temper spilling over. "I don't think so, and who are you to tell me what to wear?! I'm a grown-ass woman, and you just met me!"

"I'm telling you for your own good!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"That dress... looks … ugh..."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Fuck you. I paid good money for this and I look _damn_ good in it." She turned heel, and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "If all you have to say are insults, then it's best you keep your mouth shut."

She marched up to Sango's door, knocked loudly and shouted that it was time to get going, forcing the ardent couple to oblige and emerge, looking rather embarrassed.

And for the rest of the night, Inuyasha and Kagome didn't speak again. Miroku and Sango were rather befuddled by their friends' frosty silence during the ride to the party, but decided it was none of their business. Or rather, not when they were all together; at the party, Sango took Kagome aside and demanded an explanation.

In which Kagome ranted a good deal about the assholery of men and how a certain silver-haired half-demon jerk could shove a number of potentially painful things up his anus. And yet, she also unintentionally dropped several hints that she really, _really_ wanted to fuck him, if any of her lustful gazes at him from across the room, and swishes of her hips every time she passed him, were of any indication. None of which Sango or Miroku missed. Nor Inuyasha, whose eyes did not leave Kagome's form for more than a minute, and widened every time Kagome deliberately teased him with her body.

(Needless to say, the engaged couple chose to stand aside and let nature take its course.)

But nothing came from that engagement party. Nor any other meetings thereafter. Inuyasha and Kagome either icily ignored each other's presence, or ended up screaming down each other's throats. There was no in-between, it seemed.

And worst of all, worst of fucking all, she remained stoutly, undeniably attracted to him. Night after night, she lost herself to fantasies, that grew kinkier and raunchier as time went by. Dear lord, she wanted to fuck him so badly! She wanted to be dominated by him, to ride out her orgasm, to take him and have him to take her in every possible way and every possible scenario.

But every time they met, he said something awful and borderline sexist and rude that pissed her off to no end. And yet, that didn't stop her from touching herself every following night, imagining ways he could give it to her to good and right and _so damn much..._

Oh, _why_ were assholes almost always so goddamn hot?!

.

.

.

And now here she was, trying desperately to ignore the fact that _he_ was outside, in her living room, right now, while she was naked in her bathroom... and that it _really_ turned her on. Fuck!

Grumbling to herself, Kagome stepped into the shower, gasping as the hot water washed over her black-and-blue body. The things women had to put up with for the sake of special occasions...

She leaned her head back, eyes closed, relishing the wonderful, indescribable sensation of a shower after an incredibly long day. Ironic, though: her body craved the hot water to relax her sore muscles, but her spirit, her heart, desperately needed an ice-cold shower.

She hadn't felt this hot and bothered in the longest time. She was practically _aching_ for him to be inside her, especially now, standing alone and naked and vulnerable in the shower. She wondered how he'd feel, how compatible they'd be in bed, even if their personalities were apparently not suited for each other in any other scenario. She wondered if she'd actually get satisfaction, if he'd make her cum again and again before finally slamming into her, in blissful harmony, both completely spent and soaked in each other's sweat...

_No! Stop it! Calm down..._

She began washing her hair, scrubbing hard at her scalp...

Anything to get _that_ image out of her head...

_Midway through the wedding reception, all the adults became increasingly buzzed or tipsy, per wedding tradition, and so the dance floor became more and more... debauched. Certainly not in an exhibitionist sense, but there was a lot more grinding, a lot more twerking, a lot more people tapping into their hidden horny teenager selves..._

_Kagome was in the middle of the throng, ignoring the dancers around her as she swayed her hips and moved her feet to the beat... A few men tried to get her to dance with them, but she was enjoying her own solo moves too much to accept anyone joining her..._

_And then, Inuyasha swooped in, slipping an arm about Kagome's waist, and began to sway with her, pushing their bodies close, dangerously close, until she was all but riding on his leg! But they were both too buzzed, too happy for their newlywed friends, and too caught up in the eroticism of the moment to give a damn, and continued to sway and (slightly) grind to some pop artist's raunchy song..._

_Warmth, delicious and scandalous, began to gather in her nether regions... her stomach clenched and unclenched, releasing waves upon waves of butterflies... her already flushed face lit up hotter than a fire... and she began to imagine things, wild things, things that were definitely not appropriate to think about at her goddamn best friend's wedding... What was wrong with her?!_

_And then, his face was close..._

_Inches away..._

_She could almost taste his lips..._

_And then, the DJ in that moment switched gears quite dramatically and suddenly a slow ballad was crooning over the dance floor. Still incredibly close, but not nearly as deliciously as before, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's arms just enough to slow dance with her. At first, Kagome looked anywhere but at his face, the embarrassment of the last dance finally catching up to her. She felt hot, burning up, and if she stayed any longer in the strong arms of this attractive, stupid asshole, who knew what'd happen next..._

_At that moment, he leaned down, and whispered in her ear: "Nice dancing."_

_He didn't shame her this time, he didn't insinuate anything with his tone (if anything, he sounded more genuine, almost admiring, than any other time before), but somehow the timing of his words with her own shame and flustered state was too much to bear. She broke away from their dance, muttered something about feeling thirsty, and rushed to the drink bar. She wrapped some ice in a napkin and placed it on the nape of her neck, exhaling sharply, trying in vain to calm her thunderous heart..._

She began scrubbing her limbs clean, frantically, trying to forget, trying to control her desires.

Temptation had a cruel sense of humor. Kagome was in a hot shower, when she was clearly in need of a cold one, rinsing shampoo out of her hair, trying not to imagine Inuyasha watching her, and he was _in her apartment_. Alone. With her. Right now.

God, what had she gotten herself into?!

.

.

.

Inuyasha was pacing around Kagome's coffee table, and was pretty sure he had indented a permanent circle into the rug. But he didn't give a damn. Right now, he had to calm himself before he began to "pitch any tents." Why the fuck was he so attracted to that... that _woman_ anyway?!

The moment she stepped into her room ("I need a shower. Make yourself at home," she had said rather stiffly before all but slamming the door on him; what was her problem?!), he took off his tie and jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the merciful AC of the apartment cool him down. If only it'd work wonders on his goddamn on/off erection. He had just begun to keep himself "down" when the telltale sound of water running perked him right back "up" again.

Kagome was taking a shower. Naked, soft, suds running all over her curvaceous body...

Fuck.

He sat on the sofa (that happened to be facing her bedroom door, of fucking course), and ran his fingers through his hair. His head felt heavy, just starting to recover from the buzzed feeling of celebratory drinking. It didn't help that his current state of horniness over a woman he couldn't stand for more than two minutes conversation was starting to drive him mad.

She was so damn gorgeous. And her scent! So sweet and spicy, like her personality. It was tempestuous, dangerous, and addicting as all hell. He wanted to ravish her until sex became bland with any other person, so that she'd only want him and his cock. But he also wanted to strangle her, for her temper, her pigheadedness, her entire aggravating being that was so good and yet so bad for him.

Granted, most of those volatile reactions were spurned by him.

When they first met, he fumbled. Big time. He thought she was the most gorgeous creature he ever had the privilege to behold, but also sensed brains behind the beauty. Approaching her should take caution, sensitivity, and grace.

So, what did he do?

Insulted her.

Blamed it on the dress.

Made her believe that he was a shallow scumbag of a man.

All because he was too fucking cowardly to admit that he was just embarrassed as all hell.

When he struggled to find the words to compliment her, his tongue tied and he ended up saying something that would make his late mother rise from the grave and give him the lecture of a lifetime: _"You're going out, wearing **that?**"_

He didn't know what possessed him. Maybe something about her beauty and the fire burning in her eyes that reverted him back to a tactless, clumsy teenager who couldn't voice his feelings to save his life. And of course, her reactions only increased his arousal and discomfort, first by playing the seductress. Oh yes, he recognized that game, and yet still fell for it, hook, line, and sinker, and that only made him more irritated. The pants he wore that day were designed to prevent any hard-ons from being noticeable, and as a result, were incredibly uncomfortable to wear.

Then, she snapped at him, right when he was in the middle of attempting to salvage the situation, and spent the rest of the night punishing him (because that's exactly what it was!) by acting as the distant cock-tease.

And it worked. It worked so well, he had to jerk-off twice that night before getting any sleep.

Inuyasha hadn't felt this drawn, this desirous towards a woman before. His nightly fantasies began to overwhelm him, consume his very being, until he began to suspect that he was harboring an addiction. An addiction to sex itself or to her, it didn't matter. He needed a release, and lonely nights jerking off to porn and his own dirty thoughts simply weren't enough anymore.

And then, tonight, they had that intense moment on the dance floor. God_damn_. He wanted her. _So fucking much._ If she didn't pull away when she did, he was about two seconds away from scooping her up and taking her somewhere private so he could finally have his way with her.

And yet here he was. Waiting like a goddamn gentleman in her apartment while she was naked and beautiful and tempting just a few feet away...

He shook his head sharply. No. He wasn't going to be that kind of asshole.

But damn, if she actually made the first move...

Her door opened. He looked up with a jolt.

And promptly felt his cock go from half-mast to hard as a rock.

She was naked. Wrapped in a towel, resting on her bosom, and still so very, very wet. Her face was flushed, and her eyes dark with lust.

In the few moments of silence that laid between them, smothering and undeniably intense, they stared at one another. Kagome's eyes darted imperceptibly downward (there was no doubt in her expression what she was eyeing; Inuyasha's already hardened cock positively throbbed with barely suppressed desire, as he bit back a groan). Her lips quirked up in a half-smile, and she reached up and twirled a finger in her damp hair.

"Hey..." she said coyly.

Before he could stop himself, before he could gain some level of self-control, he was on his feet, across the room in two strides, capturing her mouth with his own, pressing their bodies together.

The same electrifying feeling they shared on the dance floor that night struck them both once more as their bodies moved simultaneously, groping and kissing each other ravenously. When they gasped for air, Inuyasha lifted Kagome in the air, she wrapped her legs about his waist, crying out when he burrowed his face in her breasts.

"What the hell are we doing?" she murmured against his hair.

"I have no idea," came Inuyasha's muffled reply.

Kagome giggled and gladly welcomed Inuyasha's passionate kiss when he resurfaced. Still, doubts plagued her and she reluctantly broke the kiss. "Seriously, Inuyasha, what brought this-?"

"Kagome, for the love of heaven, don't _tease_ a man like this!" Inuyasha's eyes were burning, smoldering like the embers of a fire. Kagome's heart flipped. "You invite me to your place, take a shower, and come out practically naked-!"

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?"

"Wench! Let me finish!" Inuyasha moved forward, slamming Kagome against the wall, still wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her chin, his golden eyes flaming with a feverish want. "Are you gonna pretend for two seconds that you don't want this? That you don't want _me?_"

"Arrogant asshole," Kagome spat, smashing their mouths together in another heated kiss.

"Spoiled bitch," he retorted, biting on the underside of her lip.

"You can't stand me," she said, leaning her head back as he moved his kisses down her neck.

"Same goes to you."

"We literally can't stop arguing! Even while we're making out!"

"Do you see me complaining?" Inuyasha smirked as he cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples until she cried out.

"I-I'm not even made up or dressed or-or-" Kagome was weakening, she could feel it. And somehow, she didn't care. Asshole or not, this man made her positively lustful and by God, she was going to get exactly what she wanted from him. And, from the looks of things, give him his deeply held desires as well.

Inuyasha snorted at her half-hearted protest. "I really don't care. You still look hot and I'm trying not to fuck you senseless right now."

"Then, why bother holding back at all?" Kagome purred, licking her lips as she stared down at his own, dying to have another taste.

"Damn. You're right." And with that, Inuyasha kicked open Kagome's bedroom door (which was mercifully left slightly ajar so it didn't break, but Kagome still giggled at his dramatic entrance).

He carried her inside and all but threw her on the bed. The towel fell off, revealing her naked body fully at last. For a heartbeat, Inuyasha stood over her, drinking in the sight, before unzipping his pants and pushing them off his legs, then crawling on the bed, placing his hands on either side of her head.

Kagome wrinkled her nose playfully at him. "Oh, so you get the privilege of a view, but I don't?"

Inuyasha blinked. Then, a cocky grin melted over his features. "There's plenty time for that... _Ka-Go-Me_."

And he was inside her, sheathing his cock smoothly deep in her folds beautifully, without any resistance, any friction. They both moaned loudly, Kagome's nails digging into Inuyasha's skin.

For another, tantalizing moment, he remained still, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of her wrapped around his shaft, her warmth, her wetness, her damned gorgeous body that he was finally inside...

Then, Kagome hissed furiously, with a roll of her hips to emphasize her ire, "Damn you, you _ass_, don't tell me you came already?!"

Inuyasha shook himself and gave a sharp thrust, causing her cry out in pleasure and surprise, and then leaned down, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. "Oh, baby, I have not even _started_," he growled against her ear.

He fucked her, then, hard and fast. He never slept with someone without engaging in some sort of foreplay, but there was a primal, almost savage, pleasure he was getting to be free to fuck the woman he wanted without delaying the moment any further. He pounded into her, his balls slapping against her soaking wet pussy, each thrust met with her equally fervent bucking hips, their movements feverishly intense and even _aggressive_.

Turned out, Kagome liked things a little rough. Fuck. As if he didn't find her hot enough! She kept scratching his back, and moaning in pleasure when he reciprocated the action. When he tugged on her hair, she retaliated by doing the same to him, but adding to it by going after his sensitive ears, _damn her!_

God, he just might fall in love.

After several minutes of non-vocal (except their mutual moans of pleasure), relentless fucking, Inuyasha pulled out, flipped her over on her stomach, and began to take her from behind. Her cry of ecstasy egged him on, and he found himself talking to her.

"Who knew you were so _eager?_"

"I can't help it!" Kagome gave a series of very loud, very aroused cries and moans when Inuyasha slammed into her harder, before catching her breath enough to add: "The way... you danced with me... could drive any woman wild..."

"Really?" Inuyasha couldn't resist smiling slyly as he leaned down and scooped up her wet hair and pulling her up. The _noises_ she made _alone_ would have made a normal human come ten times over! He inwardly thanked his demon blood for providing him an advantage over the average male's stamina.

"I thought," he went on, lowering his voice into a growl, "you couldn't stand me? Don't I drive you _crazy_, woman? Don't I leave you _frustrated_ and _wanting_ to get back at me?"

"Fuck you."

"That's _my_ job."

"Damn you!"

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Less talking and more fucking, Inuyasha, you utterly _arrogant_ son of a-"

Inuyasha let go of her hair, pinned her wrists down, pushing her head back against the mattress. Pressing his chest to her back, still buried deep inside her, he licked her earlobe, using his body's weight to prevent her from squirming out of his grasp. "Shut up, woman, and maybe I will."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kagome turned her head around just slightly to glare at him with one eye.

"No? I thought I just did," Inuyasha said calmly, giving another roll of his hips.

"Since when did I agree to your weird sub/dom shit?!"

"Since when did you not?"

"Bastard!" Kagome tried to wriggle free, but then, Inuyasha suddenly let go of her completely, even pulling out. Stunned, she laid still for a moment before pushing herself up on her hands and knees, almost scared she fucked up and he was offended.

But instead, he was lying down next to her, rubbing his erection to keep it hard, grinning at her. "How about," he said teasingly, "you let out all your frustrations on me? You wanna take charge? Take charge. While you still can," he added with an annoyingly self-centered smirk.

Kagome huffed, but willingly crawled over Inuyasha. "You're such a jerk."

"Who you invited to fuck."

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"What the hell is wrong with _me?_" Inuyash whispered as Kagome lowered her mouth and sucked on the tip of his cock.

"Let's be 'wrong' together then," Kagome murmured, sitting up and sliding herself against his shaft, teasing him with her entrance without penetrating.

"Mmm, and have our two wrongs make a 'right?' How cliché is that?" Inuyasha leaned back his head, moaning at her ministrations.

"We're literally the bridesmaid and the groomsman fucking after our best friends' wedding. We're already a cliché." Kagome grinned. "Should I fuck you now?"

"Hell yeah, ahhh!" Inuyasha cried out as she slid onto him.

Kagome rode him, this aggravating man that she was not only fucking but also flirting with, using his shoulders as leverage as she grounded out her pleasure.

When her hands grew tired, she sat up and bounced up and down on his shaft, making him particularly loud, much to her delight. She slowed her movements, deliberately emphasizing the view of her pussy sliding up and down his cock. And judging by his expression, it was working.

_Goddamn, she's so fucking beautiful. How the fuck did I get so lucky?!_ Inuyasha rested his hands on her waist, watching hungrily the delicious sight, memorizing the view in case this was the only night he'd ever have with her...

And to hell if he wasn't going to have his way in every possible damn way with her!

He sat up abruptly, pulling her down for a sharp kiss, and then whispered, "Get off. I wanna try something."

There was a flash of frustration in her eyes, but she obliged, scrambling over to the side and laying down. But Inuyasha shook his head, and snapped his fingers, saying, "Stand," as he reflected his command.

Kagome frowned in confusion, and stood up beside the bed. Inuyasha came around and turned her until her back was to him. And then, he lifted her.

Kagome shrieked. "Inuyasha! Wh-what are you-?"

"Just shut up and wait," Inuyasha growled, gripping her thighs until he had a firm hold of her. Then, he slipped inside her. And thrust his hips upwards.

It was new. It was different.

And it was hot as fuck.

"Ahhh, Inu-Inuyashaaaa!"

Kagome's cries of pleasure were becoming louder and louder, until she was all but screaming in utter ecstasy. She leaned back against him, while he spread her legs farther apart, fucking her while standing up. With that kind of reaction, he could do this all day!

Her cum dripped down his cock; he felt every inch of her, every delicious wave of an orgasm racking her body and soaking himself with her arousal.

Where the hell had this woman been all his life?!

Finally, she screamed her climax. But he wasn't done. Not even a little. Kissing her neck, he pulled her off of his cock, and dropped her back on the bed.

"On your back," he commanded, and when she obliged, lifted her legs up, propping her ankles on his shoulders. He continued to fuck her relentlessly, even though he was fairly certain she was getting tired. "Want me to keep going?" he asked to be on the safe side.

"Hell... yes!" Kagome panted, moaning as he thrust harder and harder. She didn't think she'd ever be as wet as she was, and yet the more Inuyasha fucked her, the more she was soaking her sheets and blankets on the edge of the bed.

_Totally worth it_, she thought to herself as she screamed another orgasm and began the ride of yet another one...

Kagome had lost count of her orgasms by the time Inuyasha finished. They were back in doggie style position, for a good while (and where Kagome had her pleasure over and over again), when finally, Inuyasha slammed sharply against her ass, his claws digging into her cheeks, moaning in relief and utter satisfaction.

Together, they collapsed on the bed, a tangle of limbs and hair, making out passionately before resurfacing and staring at one another while catching their breath, their heads where the pillows should have been (they fell off the bed ages ago).

Then, Kagome laughed and said, "You know, for such a jerk, you're amazing in bed!"

Inuyasha's ego soared, but he hid behind a playful scoff. "Keh! It takes two, wench."

"Is that supposed to be your way of returning the compliment?"

"... Maybe."

Kagome laughed again, shaking her head. "You're impossible."

_And you're sexy and amazing and wonderful_, Inuyasha thought. He squashed the thought and muttered, "Whatever," before reaching over and giving her another kiss. He tried to pull her over to lay atop of him, but her wincing stopped him short. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some hot jerk only fucked me to oblivion and now my entire body is sore and aching – on top of dancing at a wedding from just a few hours ago – and now I'm pretty sure I'm gonna wake up tomorrow in unbelievable pain," Kagome said all in one annoyed huff.

Inuyasha scooted closer and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. For a moment, they remained like that, cuddling like an ordinary couple. Then, Inuyasha smirked and murmured against Kagome's hair: "Soooo... you're saying you're not up for more rounds?"

Kagome gasped, affronted, sat up and glared down at him (and he was grinning so cockily, that bastard!). "Who said anything about no more rounds?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes, the glint of desire shining through her pretense. "Challenge accepted... _Inu-Yash-a_."

* * *

_**AN: Phew! At last! Thank you for reading this fic! Please leave a review! ^_^**_


End file.
